


A Change of Wardrobe

by whatthe4355



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian!aqua, Trans Female Character, Trans Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Trans!xion, What do you mean Xion's not cannonicly transgender?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: Xion is having some trouble adjusting to her body and finds some...discrepancies with what she think it should be. Luckily, Keyblade Master Aqua has her answers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Change of Wardrobe

Xion double and triple checked her biology books. She was girl, right? then why..why didn't her body match the female anatomy diagram. Was this due to her being a Sora based clone? Maybe Master Yen Sid would have her answers. He was supposed to know everything, right?  
"I do not have those answers, but I know someone who may. Go find Master Aqua, she can help you." Said Yen Sid.  
Xion stormed off to the land of departure, where she went to Aqua's room and knocked on the door. It was answered almost immediately.   
"Oh hey...Xion was it? What do you need?" said Aqua.  
"Uh....Uh....I went to Yen Sid asking why my body doesn't match the diagram for a girl, and he said go to you, Master Aqua?" asked a nervous and frankly terrified Xion.  
Aqua in turn smiled and rushed to her bookcase. She pulled out a thick and dusty book, and beckoned Xion to come in. They sat down at Aqua's table, and Aqua brushed the dust off the book revealing the title   
"A Daybreak Town Guide To Pride. Dunno what Daybreak Town is, but this book gave me answers and names that I didn't know I needed!" said Aqua.   
"Like what, Master Aqua?" asked Xion, still a little scared.  
"So, " Aqua begins flipping through the book settling on a page titled Lesbians, "I found I had crushes on girls, but I didn't know why or what to call it. This book told me that I am a lesbian, a woman who loves women."   
"Oh, okay. How does this help me, Master Aqua?"  
"Well lets see T t t ah here it is! Transgender people are persons whose birth gender does not match they gender they are. You born to replace Sora, but you are a girl in your heart. That makes you a trans girl! It goes on to give some advice like 'ask your Chirithy for puberty blockers', which is useless since neither of us know what a Chirithy is. Anyway, I know just what to do!"  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yup! A friend owes me a favor, hang on!"  
Aqua pulled out her Gummi Phone and dialed someone. There was a back and forth and after 5 minutes Aqua ended the call.  
"Alright, we are headed to twilight town."  
"Is your friend there, Master Aqua?"  
"Yup!"  
A short journey over to twilight town, and down a back alley they arrived at a shop. The "Lady Godmother". Xion was nervous, she didn't know who this friend was or why they were in the shady part of town. She wished her friends could be here, but that would make things...awkward.  
Aqua called as she entered, "Alright, I know your here, Helga."  
A woman in blue hooded robes, a red bow, and stark white hair came out of the back of the store. She grimaced upon seeing Aqua.  
"S-so Aqua, H-how have you been?"  
"You don't have to pretend to be nice, I'm here for the favor you promised me in return for helping Cinderella."  
"Right...."  
"I would like you to use your power to correct this young keyblade wielder's gender. No Tricks, No time Limits. She is a trans-girl and you'd better help her or I might not be so kind."  
Xion was taken aback. She'd never seen Aqua threaten someone. Was this lady really not so worthy of trust? What had happened between her and Aqua?  
"Alright Alright I get that your angry at me for not using permanent magic for Cinderella."  
"You damn near ruined the life she wanted. Weren't you supposed to be a magical cure-all to her problem? Also, why didn't you just unlock the door, I could have rescued her myself without being the size of a mouse? I've talked with Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and the Blue Fairy. They all agreed that you could have done a lot better. So I think you can spare a little of that permanent magic of yours to help fix this girls life, 'Fairy Godmother'."  
The Fae sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She clearly didn't like people making demands.  
"Alright, I permanently fix this girl, Whats your name Hun, " "Xion M'mam," " this girl Xion's body permanently, and you forget that stuff ever happened, okay? Look, I'll even throw in a free full new wardrobe, enchanted armoire, and corrected puberty all out of the kindness of my own heart."  
"And that will all be permanent?" asked Aqua  
"Yes Master Aqua. All Permanent. Forever. yada yada you get it."  
"Deal."  
The Fairy Godmother moved over to Xion, and began reciting her spell.   
"Ehm. *DEEP INHALE*"  
"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Now, Sala-gadoola means menchicka-boolaroo  
But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. "  
Xion was encompassed in a bright pink and white light. She started to float and suddenly the light was too intense to look at. This lasted for 10 minutes, and finally the light dimmed and Xion returned to the ground.   
"Alright, there's a dressing room in the back if you want to confirm what happened, Miss Xion."  
Xion ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She entered the dressing room and silence fell. Aqua's eyes shot daggers at the fairy godmother. When Xion came back out, the look on her face could only be described as pure, unadulterated, Euphoria. Aqua sighed in relief.   
"Now, lets get you some new clothes Xion."  
This was the first time Xion had gone clothes shopping, and all of it was on the Fairy Godmothers tab. She immediately veered towards several stores, and promptly went nuts. By the end, she had more clothes than needed, and due to the enchanted Armoire, they would fit her no matter what. 

  
For the first time in a long time, Xion was well and truly happy.


End file.
